


Lilies and Forget-Me-Nots

by ZaraTsubasa



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 100 words, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Drabble, F/M, Megan gets premonitions, Sly and Megan are mediums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraTsubasa/pseuds/ZaraTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvester doesn't mind when his visits with Megan are interrupted occasionally by premonitions of an occurring death- assisting the deceased has always been part of their job descriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilies and Forget-Me-Nots

They’re in the middle of making flower crowns when it happens. Megan’s nimble fingers are weaving together pale lilies and forget-me-nots, and then suddenly she stills, sitting up straighter in bed as her face goes blank.

“Who is it?” he asks, putting down his completed wreath. Megan refocuses slowly, then meets his eyes. 

“It's.. It _was_ Mrs. Flannery from upstairs.”

“Oh..” Sylvester glances up at the clock, then turns back to his girlfriend. “We’ve got an hour before visiting time ends. Should we-?”

“Help her find her way into the light?” Megan finishes his thought with a smile. “Good idea.”


End file.
